


Who Knows?

by compulsively_hurtful



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsively_hurtful/pseuds/compulsively_hurtful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's turned into a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caths

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt was made lol

“Cas? Come down for a second. I-I need help.” Dean said over the loud wailing of the baby in his arms. He tried bouncing the baby slightly like he had watched his father do to Sam, but it wasn’t working.

Castiel teleported into the hotel room, only to flinch at the loud crying.

“Dean?” Dean turned around quickly to the sound of Cas’s voice.

“Cas.” Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the tiny squirming figure in Dean’s arms.

“…Is that Sam?”

“Yeah,” Dean huffed as Sam pulled on his hair, “Yeah, its Sam.”

“How…”

“I was hoping you could tell me.” Castiel nodded.

“I’ll go-“

“No!” Dean shouted almost too quickly. “Don’t you go flying off yet, okay?”

“Well…what do you want me to do?”

“Just…” Dean looked around the room for a second, “Just hold him, okay?” he said, then pushed Sam into Cas’s chest. Cas put his arms around   
Sam awkwardly to hold him up.

“Dean!”

“Shush! I just…I need to think for a second.” Castiel flinched as Sam grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked downward, the let out a horribly loud wail right in Cas’s ear. And that was about all Cas could take. Cas touched his index and middle fingers to Sam’s forehead and the baby immediately slumped in his arms.

Dean whirled around at the silence, and when he saw the slumped baby, his eyes widened.

“Sam?!” Dean rushed over and took Sam out of Castiel’s arms. “Cas! You can’t just mojo him like that!”

“He wouldn’t stop crying.” Dean shook his head.

“Well, is he okay?”

“Yes. He’ll wake up soon. Hopefully in a better mood.” Dean laid Sam in one of the two beds in the motel room gently.

“Okay well, while he’s out I’m gonna get formula and clothes and toys and diapers. We’ve gotta take care of him ‘til we figure this out.”

“You want me to stay here with Sam?”

“Yeah,” Dean said as he put on his jacket and grabbed his keys, “Yeah, you can handle it. He’s sleeping, right?”

“What if he wakes up?”

“Well, don’t mojo him again. Got it?”

“But Dean!”

“You got this Cas. Don’t worry,” he said with a smile, then ran out the door. The moment the engine of the Impala roared to life though, Sam’s eyes fluttered open. Castiel hovered nervously over Sam as the baby stared up at him.

“Hello, Sam.” The baby stared at him for another moment longer, then broke out in a big toothless smile.

“You seem much happier now,” Castiel observed as Sam reached out for him. Castiel was suddenly jerked downward as Sam grabbed hold of his tie.

“Okay…” Cas said as he lifted Sam off the bed. He held the baby against his chest, both hands against Sam’s back so that Sam was secure but Sam wasn’t having it. Sam pushed against Castiel’s chest with his tiny fists until Castiel finally gave him enough leeway to look up at Cas.

“Hello,” Castiel said to him again.

“De,” said Sam.

“What?” Castiel asked.

“De. De De.”

“Dean? Are you saying Dean?” Sam let out a loud laugh at the sound of his brother’s name. Castiel couldn’t help but smile.

“You are much more pleasant when you’re happy.” Sam uncurled his fists and tapped Castiel’s cheek gently.

“Ca.” Castiel nodded.

“Cas. Right.” Sam gave him a determined look.

“Caaaaa,” Sam said, struggling to get out the ‘s’.

“Sssss,” said Castiel with a small nod of encouragement.

“thhhhhhsss,” Sam tried to repeat.

“Casss,” Castiel said to Sam.

“Caathhss.” Castiel smiled.

“Cas.” Castiel said again.

“Caths.” Castiel gave the baby a big smile.

“Right! Good job Sam. How about Dean?”

“De De!” Castiel chuckled.

“De De, right.”

Sam reached up and wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck, then let out a big sigh against the angels neck as he rested his head against his shoulder.

Dean found Sam and Castiel like that almost an hour later, with the child fast asleep in Castiel’s arms, despite still being awkwardly held.

“Have fun?” Dean asked as he took Sam out of Castiel’s arms.

“He said my name.”

“He does that all the time,” Dean whispered as he covered his brother in a baby blanket he’d bought.

“But not when he was this size. It was very difficult for him, but he did it.” Dean smiled down at the baby.

“Yeah, I remember how I felt when he said my name for the first time.”

“He calls you De De.” Dean snorted.

“Yeah for a long time he called me De De until he got to around 6 when I told him to quit it.”

Dean turned on some soft music and kept it at a low volume before he laid back on the other bed.

“You had fun then?” Castiel crossed the room and sat down next to Dean.

“I did. He’s…cute,” said Castiel honestly. Dean chuckled.

“It’s hard not to like then when they’re this small.” Castiel nodded.

“I think we can agree.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to leave this as a silly little two shot so yeah haha. Unless there's something specific that you guys would want to see, in which case comment with your requests!

“Caths!” Sam yelled as Dean attempted to feed Sam.

“Are you calling for Cas?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Caaaths!” Sam yelled impatiently as Dean tried to give him another spoonful of carrot mush. Dean huffed and threw the spoon down back into the bowl.

“You can’t just call Cas, Sam. That’s cheating.”

“Caths.” Sam said with a tone of finality. Dean laughed and shook his head as head felt Cas’s presence behind him.

“Sam wants you.”

“I heard. What does he want?” Castiel asked as he approached Sam who was now wiggling happily in his high chair.

“Caths!”

“Hello, Sam.” Castiel greeted. Sam reached out to Cas like he had the day before, signaling that he wanted to be picked up. Castiel obliged and picked Sam out of the chair and held him against his chest like he had the day before. Dean laughed.

“I don’t know how he fell asleep when you were holding him like that…” Dean said as he stood up. He stepped right in front of Cas and held Sam’s butt up with one hand as he pried one of Cas’s arms from the grip he had on Sam and replaced it with Dean’s hand. Then adjusted Cas’s arm on Sam’s back so that Sam had the ability to lean back.

“Like that. So that you’re not squeezing the kid to death.” Castiel nodded in complete seriousness.

“Couldn’t he fall?”

“That’s why you have this arm here,” he patted the arm against Cas’s back, “So that you have control. Plus you’re an Angel. You won’t let him fall.”

“Right,” Castiel confirmed. Sam smiled up at him and reached up to touch Cas’s hair.

“Careful!” Dean said immediately, “He’s a hair puller.”

But Sam didn’t pull Cas’s hair. Sam seemed to revel in the softness of it. Sam gently played with Cas’s hair, messing it up entirely. Dean smiled.

“That’s real nice Sammy,” Dean said. Sam swiveled his head really fast to find the voice of his brother.

“De De!”

“Hey Sammy,” Dean replied, his eyes bright. Sam reached out to Dean so Dean picked him up out of his Cas’s arms. Sam was happy for a moment, until he started looking around for Castiel. Sam started reaching for Cas with one hand while the other was clutching Dean’s t-shirt. Castiel gave him his hand and Sam curled his fingers around one of Cas’s, but that didn’t seem to satisfy the baby.

“Caths!”

“What? What’s wrong?” He asked as he pretty much crawled into Dean’s personal space. This time Dean didn’t say anything, though.  
Dean watched with amusement as Sam grabbed onto Cas’s tie and pulled him close.

“Thanks Cas.”

“For what?” Castiel asked, but he didn’t look up. Castiel was completely enamored with the baby version of Sam as the baby stared up at him.

“For letting him pull you around I guess.” Castiel finally looked up, then gave him a smile.

“I don’t mind at all.”

“I-I know…” Dean stuttered. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile like that… “It just, it means a lot.”

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
